


Eddy Chen's New Year's Resolutions

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bridget Jones's Diary References, M/M, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!, Very much inspired by Bridget Jones's Diary, basically a cheesy rom-com, 這是一個他們倆只是普通的音樂學院畢業生而不是YouTuber的AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: It all happened during the 7 days of Christmas. As New Year means a new start, something changed, some things didn't change at all.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. 25th December

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实算是一个小实验，我会一天更一章（大概在每天的凌晨十二点左右），这样大家都能跟故事里的主角感到同步的焦灼了。  
> 强烈推荐大家去看《BJ单身日记》三部曲，这篇不能算是模仿（毕竟剧情完全不一样，文风也没人家幽默，说是模仿我自己都不好意思）但也是一个致敬吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Céline Dion - All By Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGrLb6W5YOM)**  
>  Living alone  
>  I think of all the friends I've known  
>  When I dial the telephone  
>  Nobody's home  
>  Hard to be sure  
>  Sometimes I feel so insecure  
>  And loves so distant and obscure  
>  Remains the cure

『Livin' alone / I think of all the friends I've known / When I dial the telephone / Nobody's home』

Eddy发誓他只是点开了iTunes圣诞歌单的随机播放，至于为甚么圣诞歌单会有这首歌，就好像讽刺他一样一点播放Céline Dion的声音就从蓝牙音箱中炸开来，就不得而知了。他才不是在自怨自艾，一个人又怎样，一个人过圣诞又怎样，他是亚裔他才不在乎圣诞节，一个人喝了整瓶红酒只是因为Brett不接他电话所以没有人跟他分享罢了。好吧他承认他可能打了不止一次——也不止三次——电话给他，那家伙有女朋友就不管好兄弟了……就这么一说而已，他才没有在吃醋！

他一边在听到那段导歌*时本能般地在手臂上按起了不存在的琴弦一边站起来打算给自己倒杯水，然后不负众望的失去平衡又倒回了沙发上。他在手臂上按着脑海里的琴弦，却怎么都跟他所听到的对不上号。他的绝对音感选择在这个时候跳出来告诉他，这是A大调不是E小调**，傻子！好嘛，他想，路都走不了但还有绝对音感，好样的陈艾迪！ _(Well, well, well… Can’t walk straight but still can perfect pitch. Good job, Eddy Chen!)_

他又缓了一会儿，能站起来倒水的时候歌都快结束了。他喝了口水润了润嗓子，然后赶在最后的高潮前加入跟Céline Dion的合唱：『All by myself / Don't wanna live / All by myself / Anymore~』

「哐啷——」Eddy听到了玻璃碎裂的声音，他愿意相信是自己激昂的歌声把杯子震碎了，奈何声音传来的时候自己都还没唱到最高音，而且他也不是Sanna——那个Brett尝试追过一段时间的女高音，结果人家把他当可爱的小弟弟，他想起来就想笑，但这也不怪人家，毕竟Brett跟她站在一块儿时简直可以用娇小可人来形容。他想说什么来着？啊对，玻璃。住隔壁的大叔大概不比自己清醒多少，这不是他第一次向他们两个单位相连的墙壁扔玻璃杯了——Eddy怀疑他家的衣柜橱柜展示柜可能满满的全是玻璃杯和酒瓶——当然也不会是最后一次，毕竟他以后还是要练琴的。但无论如何，Eddy最好在大叔过来拍门大骂「shut the fuck up」之前乖乖闭嘴，等到大叔白天没那么醉的时候再折腾也没事，他清醒的时候脾气还是不错的。

Eddy关掉了蓝牙音箱，直接倒在床上打算把圣诞夜睡过去。他一直有睡眠问题，他为此看过书也问过很多朋友，大部分的建议都是叫他在睡觉前一定要尝试清空脑子，但他就是喜欢胡思乱想，而失恋对他停止胡思乱想没有丝毫帮助。他没有任何事情可做的时候就喜欢思考，坐车、派对、睡着之前，他看起来在发呆，但他都在思考——不一定是什么有意义的事情，甚至未必是有意思的事情，但思考本身对他来说就很有意思。他喝酒也是抱着让自己感到困倦，从而不会有精力想一些不该想的事情的目的。可是被隔壁大叔的玻璃杯吓一吓，他觉得自己的酒已经醒了一半。

他闭着眼睛，眼前略过巴伯小提琴协奏曲的总谱，那是他在感觉才过去没多久的大学时期有幸作为独奏家跟学校乐团演奏的曲目。第一乐章过去，第二乐章过去，然后他意识到第三乐章对于准备睡觉来说显然过于激烈了，于是他切换到了柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，这是Brett作为独奏家跟学校乐团演奏的曲目，他那时候没少陪着Brett练习，但经常练着练着就变成了Brett自己在练习而Eddy在旁边享受他的私人演奏会。他喜欢Brett的演绎，那些甜蜜的温柔、隐忍的情感、淡淡的哀愁，他不知道Brett究竟是经历了什么才能用琴声演奏出那么浓烈而富有层次感的感情，但Brett一向都比他懂得处理和掌控感情，反倒是他总是被朋友们调侃成无情的练琴机器，所以他对此也一点也不感到意外。

他彻底放弃了，今晚可能一整晚都不会睡得着。他起床走到床旁边的书桌前，打开电脑看起了Netflix最近的热门片单。他点开了账户所在地热门排名第一的电影，看起来是一部轻轻松松的爱情喜剧，很合理，毕竟今天是圣诞夜。他半心半意地看着电影，只是希望无聊的剧情可以让睡意快点来袭，直到一个半小时后电影结束他才发现他不但没有一点睡意，甚至大骂起编剧和女主来。他多希望Brett现在就在他身边，这样他就可以跟他一起吐槽剧情是有多不合理，女主除了长相甜美一无是处，却总是要男主男二替她擦屁股，而都这样了还能同时吸引两个爱她爱到如痴如醉的男人。这不公平，为什么人们就看不到内在的优点呢？像是看不到一个音乐家要为了练习放弃多少生活多少时间，才能一直进步，才能演奏出那些优美的音符和动人的情感。

他盖上笔记本电脑，目光撞到了边上的日记本。那是一本几乎完全空白的日记，还是她在他们刚在一起没多久的时候送给他的。日记本的头几页贴有他们俩去约会和旅行时拍的合照，她在他们的三个月纪念日时把日记本送给他，告诉他后面的内容可以由他填上，希望在他把日记本填满后又可以送他一本新的。老实说，Eddy没有记日记的习惯，但当时还是被感动得差点要哭出来，并悄悄感谢上苍，自己做了什么，居然得到了这么可爱的女朋友。

当然了，感动归感动，他还是没有继续填写日记本。毕竟习惯这回事嘛，不是那么容易改变的。同样没法改变的习惯还有他总是把音乐放在第一位，无论是谁都不能让他放弃平均一天三个小时的练习，除了Brett是唯一一个可以随时随地把他带离或带到一个地方的人，但这也是在他完完全全投身于音乐之前就养成的习惯——另一个比前者更古老的习惯，在此之外他当然很乐意每周都抽空陪伴家人、陪伴女友。时间可能会相对减少，可能他们没法每周都去约会，没法时不时去个短期旅行，没有时间拍一百张合照整整齐齐贴在日记本上，照片旁边洋洋洒洒写满对她的爱意。但他珍惜每一刻跟她相处的时光，相信不是所有的爱都需要记录在案。不过她不是这么觉得的，于是她选择了另一个能让她清晰感觉到爱意的人。

他算是想清楚了，谈恋爱不是必要的，他的生命中还有更重要事情——他的音乐、他乐团的工作、他的好朋友、他的家人，他一天又没有四十个小时，没有时间可浪费了。他愤愤地打开日记本，把头几页撕掉扔进垃圾桶里，然后认真地用蓝色圆珠笔在第一页上写着「新年目标」四个大字，第一项就是「不要再爱上哪个女孩」。第二项可以是什么呢？他隔了一会儿才意识到自己在咬笔头，以前他和Brett一起上数学补习班时Brett不止一次打断他思考怎么解题时咬笔头的习惯动作（字面意义上的，把他手上的笔打下来），笑骂他再咬就要中毒了。Eddy觉得委屈，毕竟他可没有阻止Brett无时无刻不听课就拿着笔当弓练手型的习惯……对了！小提琴！他再次埋头写上：「2. 争取签到乐团的长期合约」。

在他可以想到第三项之前，睡意姗姗来迟，他打了一个大大的哈欠。他清楚知道要是再熬一下很快就又不困了，于是便合上了日记本，在床上躺了下来，失去意识的时候脑中还清晰无比地播放着由独奏家Brett Yang在学校那个自带混响的1.11琴房里演奏的柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲第二乐章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* 导歌（Pre-chorus）通常会安排在副歌的前面，负责将 “主歌” 与 “副歌” 连接起来。_  
>  **《All By Myself》的导歌跟Rachmaninoff: Piano Concerto no.2的一段旋律相同但调不同。
> 
> 启发我写这篇文的契机其实是[那些受到古典音乐启发的流行歌曲](https://youtu.be/NZow71V5rbk?t=139)这期里面Eddy唱了几句All By Myself，我瞬间就想到了BJ单身日记里女主自己在家边抽烟喝酒边唱All By Myself的经典一幕，于是进行了一个拙劣的模仿。


	2. 26th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[MyKey - Why Baby Why](https://youtu.be/aImq2U4igUY)**  
>  Why, baby, why do you give me trouble?  
>  I'm trying to hide as not to be seen  
>  But I know you mean well, step on my feet  
>  Come dance with me  
>  Come on, try to have a good time  
>  There's a punch bowl, but you brought red wine  
>  Come on, baby, show me what's a good time  
>  Why, baby, why?
> 
> _*fun fact: 这首歌的原创+演唱者在[TwoSet react to音乐家盲约](https://youtu.be/MgDN0wkpaYA?t=296)那期视频里出现过，我觉得他的声音和创作都很不错。_

Eddy是被厨房翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒的，他转过头看向床头柜上的闹钟，居然已经下午两点钟了。听上去是锅碗瓢盆敲击的声音像是有一个工队在他脑中施工，节礼日迎来的圣诞礼物是宿醉和熬夜加上睡眠时间过长带来的头疼。他一开始以为那些金属撞击的声音是自己还没清醒的脑子臆想出来的，直到那一声清晰可闻的「holy fucking shit」隔着一道房门传到他耳中，除了Brett之外不可能是别人了。

Eddy挠着睡成鸡窝的头发慢慢走出房间，只见Brett以极其别扭的姿势半蹲着，一手在橱柜下方用食指勾着马克杯，另一只手在身后抓着一个瓷碗，那些摔不坏的不锈钢餐具就任由它们散落在地上。

「Dude！你来得正好！扶我一下，我起不来了！」

「你也早安。」Eddy小心翼翼地绕过地上的餐具，先是把Brett手上的易碎品接过来放到厨房吧台上，再扶着Brett站直。

「天呐谁会把易碎品放到那么高啊……」，Brett脱离危险之后就立刻交叉双手退到一旁指挥起了屋子的主人，「你帮我看看第二层靠里面的那个玻璃瓶那样的东西是不是醒酒器？」

Eddy稍微踮起脚望进去确认了一下，确实是自己不知道什么时候买的醒酒器，有可能是在超市做活动的时候为了凑数买的。他举起手便轻松够到了第二层，身后传来听不出情绪的评价：「Nice pants，很亮眼的红色，配上绿色的垃圾鬼 _(Oscar the Grouch)_ *，很有圣诞气氛」，他才突然不自然了起来，想起自己只穿了一件宽大的T恤和四角裤，举起手的时候瞬间就把一片好风光都暴露在Brett眼前。

「放屁，你穿这条芝麻街裤子能get Debussy我就转行拉中提。」Eddy徒劳地扯了扯自己的T恤，虽说什么该看不该看的Brett都看过了，但是他们早就过了能挤一张床的年纪，离毕业后因为各自在不同地方的乐团工作所以没有再住在一起也过去了快两年了。习惯这东西真的很奇妙，他弯腰收拾地上散落的餐具时想，他怎么样都摆脱不了向Brett让步的习惯，却只需要一年多和一次在此期间的恋爱经历就足以让他无法在Brett面前自然地表现自己最真实的一面。

「为什么不能呢，这么可爱。」Brett似笑非笑地盯着他屁股看，让他不再确定这句话的夸赞对象究竟是什么。Eddy翻了个白眼以掩饰自己开始烧起来的脸颊，而Brett完全没有留意到他反常的反应，只是继续捣鼓他带回来的超市塑料袋。

Eddy这才想起来自己还没问他，「你到底是来干嘛的？你不是要陪——」

Brett打断了他，「来做Glühwein _(圣诞热红酒)_ **啊，昨天没陪我最好的朋友过圣诞节心里很过意不去呢！」过于甜腻的语气让Eddy感觉到大事不妙，甚至忽略了他可笑的德语口音，可是刚想要开口询问Brett就挥了挥手再次打断了他。

「桂皮、八角、丁香、蜂蜜、柠檬、橙子、西柚……」Brett一边把东西从塑料袋里拿出来一边自言自语道，大有一副在自己的世界里谢绝打扰的架势。

「Dude你还好吗？」Eddy趁着他说完一句话的间隙说。

Brett没有理会他的问题，继续道，「还有……」他刻意停顿一下以营造不必要的悬念，「你想猜猜看吗？」他终于望向Eddy，而Eddy摇了摇头，他没心情陪他玩这种莫名其妙的游戏。「好吧，」Brett咂了咂嘴，「ta-da！是牛津酒庄的梅洛红酒哦！」

接下来的时间在他们合作做圣诞热红酒中一眨眼就过去了，Eddy没再尝试问什么，因为他知道只要Brett想说他自然会说，他不愿意说的怎么样也不可能从他的口中挖出点什么来。既然Brett选择了来自己家，证明他是信任他无论说了什么或者不说什么，Eddy都不会因此而对他作出烦人的评价。

虽说是合作，其实都是Brett在动手。Eddy换过衣服梳洗过后就在旁边一边吃着他应该直接称为下午茶的brunch一边看着Brett把红酒倒在醒酒器里，把水果切片，按照合适的分量把调料分别倒在不同的小碗里备用（「你确定要用到一整碗蜂蜜吗？」「我就喜欢甜一点不行吗？不是帮忙就别插嘴。」），整套动作流畅得像是练习过一样。而Eddy只是在填饱肚子后负责把丁香插在橙子皮上这种装饰性的步骤，不过他在橙子皮上用丁香成功拼了一个高音谱号，所以他还是对自己这高超的食物装饰技巧挺自豪的。

做完圣诞热红酒时天已经黑了，本来做这个不需要这么久的，不过在做的过程中他们或许可能有不小心因为在闲聊而错过了关火的时间，从而把第一锅热红酒煮开了，变成一锅没有酒精的香料水果汤。当然了，酸酸甜甜的「香料水果汤」也很好喝，只不过是不太适合两个最近生活都过得不算很好的成年人罢了。上帝（或圣诞老人或帕格尼尼）保佑他们之前没有一次过把所有的调料和红酒全倒进锅里，于是他们煮了第二锅，这次他们特地在手机上设好了闹钟。

晚上他们盘着腿坐在电视前的地上，茶几放着那一锅圣诞热红酒，还有外卖披萨和半只火鸡。他们一边打游戏一边享用他们的圣诞大餐，任天堂明星大乱斗的音效充斥着整个客厅，没有人提起任何事。「电视拌饭」是他们小时候最喜欢做的事情，看着电视吃饭会不会更好吃没有人知道，但冒着被妈妈看见后打屁股的风险这么做的禁忌感绝对给这项活动增加了不止一星半点的趣味性。

等到Brett愿意开口时已经是几杯酒下肚了，Eddy还清醒着，主要是因为他酒量虽然不算很好但也向来比Brett好得多，还有就是他决定今天一定要撬开Brett的嘴——

Eddy很肯定他说的撬开Brett的嘴是比喻式用法，但是他印象中上一秒还在跟Brett聊天，下一秒他的舌头就伸进了Brett的嘴里。撬开他的嘴字面意义要比比喻意义容易得多，在他触碰到他柔软的嘴唇的那一刻，Brett就已经顺从地张开了嘴，仿佛从刚进门就在等待这一刻。

Eddy感觉自己如同灵魂出窍了一般，一边无比自然地跟Brett接吻，就像他们从一开始就是恋人，一边在思考——为什么他们会接吻？他们究竟是抱着什么样的目的在接吻？Brett有计划过这件事吗？他以前有没有期待过这一刻的来临？……Brett尝起来是蜂蜜味的……啊，电视怎么还没关……操。

Brett的手正揉着他鼓胀的裆部，忍不住翘起的一边嘴角是掩盖不住的洋洋得意，一点都没有为这莫名其妙的事态发展感到意外或惊恐。Eddy对Brett无论在任何场合都能显得怡然自得的能力感到惊奇又羡慕，起码Eddy完全看不出他有没有紧张或心虚。

「这不公平！」Eddy记得他是这么说的，就在Brett说完他已经分手了而Eddy礼貌地表示抱歉并为了显得自己能理解他的心情而透露自己也分手了之后。

「什么不公平？」Eddy耐心地问道，做好准备听Brett吐苦水。

「你都没告诉我你分手了……」Brett的声音居然这时候才染上一丝委屈，Eddy满心想着当一个冷静的旁观者，没想到他会突然把话头扯到自己身上。

「我现在不是告诉你了么？」Eddy没好气地解释道。

「我刚分手就跑来跟你说了！而你却……」Brett叹了口气，「算了，只不过是，早知道你分手了我就……我就……」他突然止住了。

「你就什么？」Eddy轻声询问，他不敢想象接下来Brett的回答的可能性。

「我就不用特地找个人来陪我了。」尘埃落定，Brett的声音也如尘般轻盈，在室内的黄光里漂浮。Eddy还没来得及抓住它，Brett的嘴唇就已经撞了上来，眼镜磕到他的额头有点疼。他的手搭上Brett的肩膀，把他失去平衡的身子扶稳，然后轻柔地摘下他的眼镜放在旁边的茶几上，才倾身再次吻上他的嘴唇。

Eddy有说过他总会向Brett让步吗？他不记得了。他就像被拉进一支即兴的舞蹈，他不知道下一个动作是什么，但他还是会让Brett牵着他的手把他搂进怀中或快或慢地旋转。他看着Brett在自己身旁入睡，他想自己可能也没有自己想象中的那么清醒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* Oscar the Grouch:[《芝麻街》里面那只绿色的臭脾气垃圾鬼](https://youtu.be/XG3fb8rVjpk)_   
>  _** Glühwein: 圣诞热红酒，德国/奥地利的传统圣诞饮料，文中写到的做法和用料参考[奥地利的小胡的教学视频](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1wb411C7qF)_
> 
> Brett终于出场啦！  
> 小剧透：这个晚上会在后续章节以回忆的形式继续补充的。


	3. 27th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Gabrielle - Out Of Reach](https://youtu.be/BqyPPcRQoZ0)**  
>  Knew the signs, wasn't right  
>  I was stupid for a while  
>  Swept away by you  
>  And now I feel like a fool  
>  So confused  
>  My heart's bruised  
>  Was I ever loved by you?

Eddy醒过来后第一个动作就是抓起床头柜上的手机，才九点十分，离他平时在不用早起的日子里的起床时间还有两个小时，可能是昨晚睡得太好了所以今天这么早就醒了过来。他转过身看向那个让自己睡眠质量大幅提升的人，那人向自己那边侧躺着，虽然闭着眼睛但抖动的眼皮和睫毛出卖了他。他不知道Brett醒了有多久，但如果他的生物时钟没改变的话，他可能已经醒了差不多一个小时了。他刚才有在看着自己睡觉吗？

「早安，我知道你醒了。」刚醒来的声音还有点沙哑，Eddy清了清嗓子。被揭穿的人也不恼，只是回了一句早安，然后转过身从他那边的床头柜上拿起一杯水递给他。

「你哪来的水？」Eddy喝了一口后问道。

「八点多醒来后去厨房找吃的，吃完麦片再顺便盛一杯水回来，想要躺一下但睡不着，话说你知道你睡觉会流口水吗？」Brett笑了起来，但不是在嘲笑他，更像是对待小孩子的那种无奈的笑。Eddy这才发现Brett确实已经穿戴整齐，而自己全身上下只剩那条芝麻街红色四角裤。

「Anyway，我要回家了。我想我也不需要给你做早饭吧？」

「你还会做早饭？」Eddy惊讶地说道，毕竟他们以前在大学时期一起住的时候下厨的次数少之又少，通常不是点外卖就是去学校食堂解决三餐，他从来不知道Brett除了煮泡面之外在厨房还有其他技能。

Brett先是翻了个白眼，但也没反驳，「通常过完夜就一起吃个早饭再走，好聚好散嘛，也有时候会是对方下厨。」Eddy不需要再问他话中的「过夜」是什么意思，他不想知道更多关于Brett的感情生活（或者只是性生活）的细节，也不确定自己是否还能像以前那样只是像听故事一样听他诉说。这本来就不劳他费心，他对此的好奇也从来没有超出八卦和关心好朋友的程度，为什么只是过了一晚上就什么都不一样了？

见Eddy只是木讷地点点头，Brett便继续他被打断前想要说的话，「不过我们的关系不一样，我们是好朋友嘛，别担心。」Brett拍了拍Eddy的肩膀以表示安慰，「其实昨晚喝太多了，你也知道我酒量不太行，我都记不太清昨晚发生了什么，所以你介意的话可以当作什么都没发生过，这没什么。我们明天busking见好吗？」Brett没有再给他回应的机会，只是下了床无比自然地走了出去，仿佛什么都没有发生过，而Eddy直到听到家门关上的声音都还没有反应过来。

对哦，明天busking。这是他们好久以前就约定好的，因为自从各自在不同的乐团工作以来他们就再也没有机会在一起合奏表演。上次他们一起练琴时突发奇想，决定趁着圣诞新年假期一起去街头卖艺，只是为了好玩，现在想来一切恍如隔世。

Eddy坐起来摸了摸旁边的枕头，如果不是因为还留有余温，他差点要以为他只是做了一场梦。奇怪的是，这件事对他的影响没有如他想象中的那麼大。从小到大Brett的每一面他都见过——疯玩的样子、认真练琴的样子、自信地表演的样子，甚至连Brett大学时期谈恋爱时他都曾经试过跟着他们一起去约会，只不过是因为太尴尬了所以之后Eddy就回绝了Brett叫他跟他们一起出去的邀请——而现在只是把唯一缺失的那一块拼图给补上了。

诚然，他没想过Brett在床上会是那种热情的类型。不是说他就想象过了，但他以为Brett会比较冷淡，毕竟他看上去很难被打动，即使是在他们还是高中生时讨论身边的女孩子或电视上的女明星，他也表现得远比Eddy冷静。但话说回来，他也不知道Brett跟男生也可以，说不定如果当时他不是那个连自己喜欢Jimin都不敢承认的直男，而敢于跟Brett讨论身边的男孩子，他可能会更早发现这一面。

Brett从来没有向他出柜——当然了，他有他自己的猜测，但从没得到过证实——也没有表示过对他有任何那方面的兴趣。现在他们跳了好几步，却又像是早就注定会走到这一步。他还记得当时Brett苦恼的样子，虽然在本来应该跟女朋友二人世界的日子无端端拿着不算便宜的红酒和一堆香料来他家赖着不走，却又不愿意承认自己孤独寂寞。

「我本来只是想找个人陪，」他说，「我也不是没想过定下来，但是还没遇到那个人啊……明明也没有很认真，不过分手了正常人还是会不开心的嘛。」Eddy打断了他的絮絮叨叨，「老兄，干脆点承认你被伤到了吧！ _(Dude, just admit that you got butthurt by that girl!)_ 」Brett眯起眼睛嘟着嘴的样子像什么气鼓鼓的小动物，让Eddy不厚道地笑了出声，引来Brett在他手臂上不痛不痒的拍打。

「好了好了，」Eddy又笑了一会儿才妥协道，「如果这能让你好受一点的话，我也分手了。」因为如果让他说实话的话，Brett分手的消息绝对让他心情变好了。人就是这样，两个人受难总比一个人受难好。以前念书的时候总会有人问他们怎么做什么都黏在一块儿，他们就回答「因为two is better than one」，理所应当得仿佛这是什么举世公认的道理，而这句话似乎在这种情况下也适用。更何况现在Brett人在自己家里，他就有信心能安慰他，只不过是那时候的他还没有想到是以那种方式来安慰他。

在那之后事情像过山车一样急转直下，又或许说他们都被抛到空中比较合适。那么这应该不是过山车而是海盗船？他不知道，音乐家没时间去迪士尼乐园。他当时从Brett突如其来的吻带来的震惊到开始回应Brett的动作只花了一个呼吸的时间，他不想考虑他们在做什么，下一步又要做什么，只是听从心中腾升起的欲望一遍又一遍地亲吻他，而Brett一边笑他像只小狗一样喜欢舔人一边不厌其烦地慢下来回应他的每一个吻。Brett坐在他的身上，把他压在地毯上，他因为怕Brett会摔倒而不敢乱动，他的理智也像是被限制住的行动一样，彻底放弃思考一切的后果和缘由，只是享受Brett和他的身体互相触碰的感觉。

他不觉得这是没什么。如果这没什么的话他当时就应该推开他，而不是犹如在沙漠中找到一口清泉的人一样迫不及待地回应他的拥抱和亲吻。如果这没什么的话他就不会到现在还一直在想着这件事，他不是第一次做爱的小处男，他们都过了满脑子只有性的年纪，一个晚上的影响力不应该如此之大。如果这没什么的话当Brett一脸冷静地说这没什么时就不会让他毫无理智可言地感觉被背叛，而Brett每一个跟他们平时的互动无异的眼神和肢体动作都让他心里感到一阵钝痛，因为一切都不一样了，他们应该不一样的，他想要不一样。

圣诞节才刚过，新年还没到，自己在日记本里写上的新年目标还历历在目。这可真是个完美的迎接新一年的方式——他想他爱上Brett了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的等待 <3  
> 想要评论想要评论想要评论 >.<


	4. 28th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Pretenders - Don't Get Me Wrong](https://youtu.be/WFGESMHjsM4)**  
>  Don't get me wrong  
>  If I'm acting so distracted  
>  I'm thinking about the fireworks  
>  That go off when you smile  
>  Don't get me wrong  
>  If I split like light refracted  
>  I'm only off to wander  
>  Across a moonlit mile

Brett很久沒有这么期待又害怕过一天的来临，上一次还是在音乐学院的入学面试前一晚，而那时候的面试虽然紧张但其实他知道自己十拿九稳，不像现在他根本就不知道见到Eddy之后会发生什么。Eddy会讨厌他吗？会责怪他吗？或者……也会喜欢他吗？不过他不敢想，毕竟自己已经把人推走了，如果他们从此连朋友都没法做，也得怪他自己的一时冲动。

跟Eddy相处是世界上最轻易的事情，因为他在Eddy面前不用顾虑那么多，他们对彼此没有任何期望也没有任何要求，他们只需要享受在一起的每一刻。他们不需要任何行动或话语来证明彼此的重要性，也不需要一个标签来形容他们的关系，对方成为自己生命中最重要的人是顺理成章的一件事，就像他们下定决心将音乐当作终身事业，没有契机也没有原因。而这些都已成过去，就只是因为他的好奇，「试试又会怎样？」

Eddy投入拉琴时会闭上眼睛把头侧向小提琴的方向，Brett站在他的右边盯着他随着拉弓的动作在颈侧若隐若现的牙印，已经不知道自己拉了什么。他前天晚上可能没控制好力度不小心咬得太大力了，不过他也不知道自己究竟真的是不小心还是故意的。他说自己喝断片都是用来搪塞Eddy的，骗得过别人却骗不了自己。他清楚知道自己那晚在做什么，但是一点酒精确实能令人放下警惕去想一些平时不敢想的念头，做一些平时不敢做的事情——比如说，我想舔掉他唇上亮晶晶的红酒、我想在他身上留下自己的痕迹、我想告诉他「我们都不是因为在圣诞节孤单才聚在这里，而是我们本就属于彼此」；比如说，「试试又会怎样？」

Brett很庆幸他们以前有一起练琴的习惯，令他现在不至于当众——更重要的是在Eddy面前——出糗。他们小时候首先学习了各种二重奏，学得比同龄人会学习的二重奏乐曲还多得多。慢慢的那些曲子也无法满足他们，于是那时候他们最大的兴趣之一就是把各种曲子改成双小提琴演奏的版本。本来宏伟的乐团部分缩减成一把小提琴，烘托从而变成了一唱一和、一问一答，没有谁是更重要的，他们都需要彼此的声部才完整。

Eddy的手在他面前挥了挥，「你没事吧？你看上去好像很累，我们要不要休息一下？」Brett回过神来对他露出一个礼貌的微笑。我当然很累啦！想不想猜猜我是因为谁才睡不着的？Brett有点崩溃地想。Eddy的手现在搭在他的肩膀上，有点像是那晚他们做完之后的那半个拥抱，Eddy侧躺着把手臂松松地搭在他身上，他们就这么睡着了。

Eddy担心地捏了捏他的肩膀，而他能想到的只有那双手抓着自己的手臂——还有其他地方——时的触感，说不定现在皮肤上还能看见淡淡的青紫色，Brett突然觉得自己身上那些印着属于Eddy的标记的地方开始痒了起来，每一寸皮肤都在渴求再次被触碰、被抚摸，最好可以大力一点，让他痛到不自禁地吸气，就像那晚一样让他在快感和疼痛的夹击下差点缺氧，整个人晕乎乎的，什么样的迷幻剂都比不上这效果。

Brett摇了摇头，「要不我们比赛一个拉古典一个拉meme music，每人半个小时看看谁能赚得多！」Brett的语气可能有点故作兴奋，希望Eddy听不出来，但他实在不能再离他这么近了。

「好啊！那我先来，你坐到那边休息一下。」Eddy听上去也对这个游戏很感兴趣，起码如果他能听出来Brett语气中的惺惺作态，他也没有表露什么。他们经过了好几轮剪刀石头布才分出胜负，最后决定由Eddy拉meme music。

一个路人经过，给Eddy脚前打开的小提琴盒扔了些硬币。Eddy没有停下来向路人道谢，只是抬头向不远处坐在长椅上明显在注视着自己的Brett挑了挑眉，明晃晃地露出他的兔牙。Brett震惊地发现Eddy一个眼神一个笑容就能让自己开始脸红起来，那可爱的兔牙、看上去口感很不错的嘴唇、随着翘起的嘴角而露出的甜蜜的酒窝……他不无厌烦地想，自己那晚冲动地撞上去时怎么不把他的兔牙磕掉呢？

圣诞节已经过了，但Eddy还在拉那些令人耳朵生茧的圣诞歌曲，他不由自主地跟着硬要飘进耳朵里的小提琴声唱了起来，「all I want for Christmas is you~」Brett反应过来自己唱了什么后，不禁打了个寒颤。

他还记得自己那时候不由分说地解开人家皮带时Eddy死命按住他的手问他想清楚了没，Brett回答道「我带来的红酒可不算便宜，节礼日难道不需要补上还没交换的礼物吗？」趁着Eddy还没反应过来，他顺利地甩开Eddy已经没在使力的手，解开他迟到的圣诞礼物上绑着的丝带，拆开朴素的包装纸，然后手捧着他期待已久的礼物享用起来。Eddy看着Brett像不要命似的一屁股坐上来，一边强忍着自己勃发的欲望，一边怕他摔下去，还要小心翼翼的以免弄疼他，手忙脚乱的样子看得Brett直发笑。

Brett双手按在他胸口让他完全没有反抗的余地，见人开口打算说话便夹紧了后穴，Eddy只能专心让自己不要当场射出来。Brett也不知道自己那时候为什么要那么执着于掌握主导权，就好像一旦让Eddy有机会取得主导权一切就会结束似的。Brett回想起来只想找个地洞钻进去，自己怎么样都像是在强奸他，他真该庆幸Eddy没有报警。

Eddy一蹦一跳地走到自己面前时他才发现不知不觉中已经过了半个小时，他没有回应Eddy那句「Good luck, bro」，只是拿着小提琴走到Eddy刚才站着的位置。他首先从巴赫的Partita开始，那六首曲子他在学生时期练得很熟，现在基本上不动脑子都能拉出来，所以是最保险的选择。他转头就看见坐在长椅上的Eddy，闪闪发亮的目光一如既往的带着崇拜，他差点因此而错了拍子，之后便决定专注于拉琴不再看向他。投入进音乐的世界里让他的思绪平静了许多，有那么十几分钟他真的忘了所有的疑虑和担忧，但是半个小时过得比他想要的快很多，又拉完一首曲子后他听到了夸张的掌声和欢呼声，他小小地翻了个白眼才睁开眼睛面对眼前讨人厌的好友。

Eddy毫不吝啬对他的赞美，他让他别开玩笑了，但其实他也知道Eddy是真心的——当你看着他的眼睛，你很难会怀疑他话语的真实性。Brett就不懂了，为什么他还能用那样崇拜的目光来看着自己？他或许应该为Eddy没有提起那晚的事情而松一口气，但他反而为Eddy的毫无表示感到忧心，他也说不清自己究竟想要怎么样了。

最后他们清点了双方在短短半个小时内赚到的钱，Brett赢了，而Eddy完全没有因为输掉游戏而不高兴，只是一副「我早就料到」的样子，自豪得像是Brett赢的不是这个小游戏而是什么国际性赛事。在街头拉琴实际上比看上去要累人，才黄昏他们就已经饿得不行了，于是他们用他们的小游戏开始前所赚到的钱各自买了一个三明治。

「唉，我现在最想要的是一杯flat white。」Brett坐在露天咖啡厅的座位上看着夕阳拍拍肚皮说道。Brett算了下在那半个小时里赚到的钱，还不够他们喝一杯咖啡，「算了，钱不够就不喝吧。」

「那可不行！」Eddy把剩下的钱掏出来塞到Brett手中，「加起来不就够了，我们可以分享一杯！」Brett看着Eddy灿烂的笑容，发现自己无法拒绝他的任何提议。

Eddy接过Brett买回来的热咖啡迫不及待地先喝了一口，奶泡贴在他唇上让他看上去像个胡子稀疏的圣诞老人。Brett掂了掂手中特地问店员要来分咖啡的空纸杯，现在可以作废了。Eddy把杯子推过去给Brett，Brett喝了一口突然想起这边的杯沿不知道是不是他刚喝过的，那些关于他唇瓣的柔软触感又不合时宜地闯进Brett的脑中，他甚至能尝到蜂蜜和红酒的味道。他像是被烫到似的，着急忙慌地把咖啡杯放回桌子上，椅子随着他站起来的动作在地上突兀地发出长长的吱一声。他顾不得什么礼仪，只是敷衍了几句说想起自己还有事情要忙，便落荒而逃。

别说他不是男人，他都觉得自己不是人了，但是他真的受不了了。谁能睡了自己的好兄弟还一点感觉都没有？或许更可怕的是他对自己的好兄弟很有感觉。去他的理智冷静游戏人生，他栽了，他真栽了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为我的中英夹杂感到抱歉:'(
> 
> 大家应该能看出来，这章某些内容的灵感来源于[街头卖艺那期](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1A7411h7D4)。


	5. 29th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[The Shirelles - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow](https://youtu.be/p6S9oqdBlts)**  
>  Is this a lasting treasure  
>  Or just a moment's pleasure?  
>  Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
>  Will you still love me tomorrow?

自从昨天之后Eddy就没再见过Brett，本来他们难得可以放个小长假，又不需要陪别人，怎么样也应该把握机会一起去做他们以前说想要一起做但总找不到时间去做的事情，比如说去玩VR游戏、尝试冲浪、录一期cover视频发上YouTube，这些都是他们以前闲聊时提到过的，Eddy每一样都记得清清楚楚。

不知道Brett昨天有没有留意到自己对他特别好，见他累了就让他先休息一下，知道他不太认识也不想拉meme music就趁着他忘了之前说是赢的人还是输的人要拉meme music，明明是自己赢了还是让他拉古典。虽说他觉得自己本来就对他还不错，毕竟他是真心把他当作自己最好的朋友，而对自己最好的朋友好是天经地义的事情。所以他其实也很困惑，甚至在busking前一天晚上都没怎么睡觉，就是为了思考自己应该要做什么才叫做「追求」他。

驾车接他去约会吗？Brett自己的奔驰比他的本田豪华多了。送花吗？他没印象Brett有对植物表示过任何兴趣，就算送了他也不会保存起来，送了也是浪费。对他拉《爱的礼赞》吗？Brett自己也会拉，随时拉得比他还要好，还不如拉一首天衣无缝的《魔王》更能惊艳到他，但前提是Eddy有这个能力，如果他有这个能力他现在就不会还在乐团拉二提了。那么对他好一点，随时留意着他的心情和需求，在他开口前就知道他需要什么然后给他什么？Eddy发现自己平时对他也差不多是这样的，当然了反过来Brett对自己也是这样，他们不需要开口就知道对方在想什么，那难道他们一直在互相追求么？

不过现在他不用发愁了，因为Brett没有任何表现，又或者说他唯一的表现就是连自己喝过的咖啡都不愿意喝。他最了解Brett对flat white的热爱了，除非是要他在flat white和珍珠奶茶之间二选一，要不然他怎么可能拒绝送到嘴边的flat white。

他就知道，Brett肯定讨厌自己了。虽然他没有特地探查过Brett的感情生活，但他们的朋友圈几乎都是重叠的，即使是在不同乐团，澳洲的古典音乐圈就那么小，基本上大家都互相认识，很多时候八卦是自己跑到耳边来的。

Brett很少有长久的恋情，如果几天也算是恋情的话。但是他从来没有跟谁结怨，起码Eddy没听说过有哪个前女友去找他麻烦，就像Brett所说的，「好聚好散嘛」。现在Eddy表现得奇奇怪怪的，人家看在他们做了那么久好兄弟的份上当作没事发生，而不是像对待他的那些前女友——或许还有前男友——那样关系结束就回归普通的点头之交，Eddy反而像是个意图死缠烂打的前任——甚至连几天的恋情都没有，只不过是一夜情罢了——Brett怎么可能不觉得厌烦？

但是Brett很好，他还有回自己的短信，尽管只是些无无聊聊的话（大至斯特拉文斯基真他妈的够劲儿，小至其实为什么炒饭里不能加豆腐呢）。他只不过是在Eddy每一次打算开始谈论那一晚或者约他出来见面时瞬间转换话题罢了，Eddy此时一点都不想拥有他们那还没开口就知道对方在想什么的默契。

说起炒饭，他真的饿了。他今天中午起来尝试煎个鸡蛋加根香肠，但是发现冰箱里什么都没有，幸好还有昨天买的巧克力夹心牛角包，结果放到微波炉加热后还因为没控制好时间而糊了。他勉强啃完发硬的牛角包，觉得没什么胃口了，便整天躺在床上短信骚扰Brett。不知道是那个牛角包还是没吃东西的原因，他现在居然开始感到有点胃痛。

如果他突然开始语无伦次地向短信那头的人撒娇，一会儿说自己饿了一会儿说自己胃痛，一会儿说自己想练琴一会儿说自己困了，再加上几个平时不会用的哭哭表情符号，那也无可厚非，毕竟谁能怪罪一个病人呢？他蜷缩在床上想。

十分钟之后Brett出现在他床边是他没有想到的，他被那声打招呼吓到手机劈头盖脸地砸到他头上，他顾不得揉揉砸到的地方，只是拉过被子盖住自己，然后才想起自己正好好穿着家居服。「等一下，你为什么会在这儿？不是，你怎么进来的？」

Brett替他揉了揉额头上淡淡的红肿的一块，回答道，「你给了我钥匙啊，忘了？我在过来的时候去街角的粥店买了粥回来，放在厨房了，你怎麼可以不吃饭呢？」

Eddy听到就来气，也不想想是谁不理他搞得他茶饭不思的。他一手把Brett的手打掉，默不作声地起床走到厨房去吃还温热的皮蛋瘦肉粥。老实说中国人这种玄学养生方式有时候不到他不信，喝完粥之后暖了暖胃确实没那么疼了，心情也随之变好，但他还是不想理Brett。他不是在耍小孩子脾气，他觉得Brett也应该尝尝被忽略的滋味，这很合理。如果他真的不想理自己那就别回自己短信啊，如果他真的讨厌自己那就别来给他买吃的啊，现在又要来关心他又在他每次想入正题的时候忽视他是想怎样！

Eddy回到房间时Brett还坐在他的床上等着他，Eddy翻了个白眼，「把你的屁股挪开，我要躺着。」

Brett乖乖地缩到床头的角落，「我来就是想看看你，如果没什么事的话——」

Brett的话被Eddy一把抓住他衣领的动作打断。「你要是在走之前不跟我好好说清楚的话，」Eddy咬牙切齿地一字一顿的说，「你就把钥匙还我，别想再过来了。」

Brett愣了一愣，决定装傻充愣，「说清楚什么？」

「你知道我在说什么！」Eddy觉得自己在Brett面前的忍耐力无限下降，「如果你讨厌我就直说，不用顾及我的感受。」Eddy深呼吸一下，仿佛已经开始为最坏的结果作心理准备，「只要你不要还吊着我，我们平时在不同的城市工作，虽然就一个小时车程，我还是可以忘掉你的，只要给我一点时间……」Eddy抓住Brett衣领的手不知道什么时候已经放松了下来，他发现让自己维持表面的平静就花费了他全身的力气。

Brett的手放在Eddy的手上，听罢一时间忘了拨开他的手，有那么几秒钟——又或者是几分钟——他们只是盯着对方。Brett最先反应过来，「你说什么呢？我不回应你不是因为我讨厌你，」Brett慌张地解释，他当然知道Eddy指的是什么，「我不回应你是因为我没法见你，那天我们在街上busking，我一看到你满脑子都是那晚的画面。」他反过来抓住Eddy的手，「我被吓坏了你知道吗？我被吓坏了！」

Eddy眨了眨眼，而后肉眼可见地从耳根红到脖子，「这么说，你想……我……你也……」在他还在组织语言时，本来还瑟缩在床角的人已经把他推倒在床上然后整个人覆盖住他的半个身子。Eddy在这个不知道算不算拥抱的拥抱里轻微挣扎着，但反而让Brett更轻易地用膝盖分开他的双腿然后跪在他的腿间。Eddy的手现在移到了Brett的肩膀上，在他决定好是要推开他还是回抱住他之前，Brett俯下身子，Eddy的手臂便顺理成章地挂在了他的脖子上。

Brett在亲吻他，Brett在他们俩完全清醒的状态下亲吻他！Eddy觉得那天没有来得及细细品味的感受，今天都要把它们赚回来。Eddy有点感官过载，甚至意识不到Brett的手已经来到他的裤腰上，只是在Brett要连着他的内裤一起拉下他的家居裤时从善如流地抬起屁股。Brett的手富有技巧地套弄他精神抖擞的阴茎，Eddy觉得只是想象Brett在给他手淫这件事本身就能让他射出来。

「没错，我想操你，我 **也** 想操你，我那天见到你的时候满脑子都在想 **我想操你** ，」Brett的嘴唇从他耳边移到他的嘴角，「 **吻你，** 」然后是他的喉结，「 **咬你，** 」他继续往下移动到他的乳头，吮吸的动作还带着舔吻，「 **看看你的胸部是不是也跟身体别的部位一样敏感。** 」他的手捏着他的大腿根，「 **我想要在你丰满的大腿上留下指痕，就像我的后腰上都是你的指痕，我也想要还给你。** 」他的手慢慢地向上抚摸，Eddy觉得有点痒，同时又感觉身体的感官好像随之放大了百倍。「 **你的脖子很美，夹住小提琴的时候像是天鹅的脖颈，有力又脆弱。** 」他的手停留在Eddy的脖子上，他看到Eddy大腿和腰部的肌肉开始痉挛，便使力掐住他的脖子，窒息的感觉随着高潮来临的快感汹涌而至，Eddy惊恐地挣扎，小腿不受控地乱蹬。感到Eddy开始射精，他稍微松开了在Eddy脖子上的手，但仍然继续撸动他的阴茎，直到十几秒后Eddy什么都射不出来了，Brett才完全松开双手，向后坐到床上。

Eddy满眼通红的像是刚刚大哭了一场，性事很好地掩盖了他的焦虑和恐慌，他放任自己不听话的泪腺，同时还来不及喘口气便强迫自己跪坐起来爬到Brett的身前。他趴下来用嘴唇和鼻子像狗一样拱着Brett胯下明显的鼓包，他知道要怎么做，他知道这场他在一段长时间内都没有体会过的如此激烈的性高潮是谁带给他的，而他会还回去。如果Brett真的如他所言如此迷恋他的身体，那他也不介意换一种方式继续留在他身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻狗，在没有得到确切的confirmation之前就是不敢让自己相信完满的结果。  
> 这有一定程度的可能是作者的自我代入......


	6. 30th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Everly Brothers - Bye Bye Love](https://youtu.be/LRyrWN-fftE)**  
>  I'm through with romance, I'm through with love  
>  I'm through with counting the stars above  
>  And here's the reason that I'm so free  
>  My loving baby is through with me

Brett醒来的时候没有像上次那样看到枕边睡相极其难看但他还是觉得十分可爱的人，他看了看手机，才十点钟。Eddy不可能这么早起啊，毕竟他们昨晚可是耗费了很多精力，就连Brett都比他平时晚起了。他的手机底下垫着一张纸条，上面是他因为他们以前经常互相帮忙做作业所以已经可以熟练模仿的幼儿园字体。这么多年过去了，Eddy的衣品变好了身材变好了但是字仍然是那么难看。

> 我去排练了，你知道我每次进厨房的结果都是炸厨房，所以就不给你做早饭了，但像你说的，我们是好朋友嘛，所以不需要走那套「好聚好散」的流程，别担心。如果你饿了就自己在厨房找吃的吧，走的时候记得锁门。
> 
> Eddy

什么叫做「『好聚好散』的流程」？他什么时候说他们是「好朋友」了——他的意思是，他们当然一直是好朋友，但是你管上过两次床而且昨晚才刚跟你表白过的人叫做好朋友吗？自己的话现在再被用在自己身上怎么就这么刺耳呢。

他不管Eddy的乐团是不是要为了什么电视台的新年晚会开场排练，反正他请假了，本来是为了陪女朋友的，现在分手了，正好有时间跟他慢慢纠缠。你要把我当friend with benefit是吧？他想着不自禁握紧了拳头，把那张纸变成一个纸团。那好啊，我就每晚来找你做爱，让你早上排练的时候屁股疼到坐不下！

他幼稚地哼了一声，然后下床寻找垃圾桶把这讨厌的东西毁尸灭迹。垃圾桶就在书桌底下，他搬开书桌前的那张人体工电脑椅顺便坐了上去。他也不知道这些所谓的人体工学是怎么设计的，就没考虑过一米七以下的人的感受吗？他尽量坐直，椅背上的颈枕还是有一小部分顶着他的后脑勺，于是他又试着往下瘫坐在椅背上，索性放弃那个颈枕。他把手放到脑后枕着，伸直了两条腿交叠起来，正要感叹这椅子还是这样瘫着舒服，挺像飞机商务舱的座椅，椅子底下的滚轮就不听话地往后移动。他慌忙坐直，全靠手扶着桌子才没有摔成植物人，还因为刚好手放在桌面上的什么东西上而往前滑了滑。他抓着桌沿慢慢站起来，心跳得飞快。

他拿起那个害他险些下巴磕在桌子上的东西，或者说，那本东西。他没印象Eddy有写日记的习惯，以前在初中每个礼拜都要交一次周记，鉴于差不多每个周末他们都会去对方家里玩，所以帮他「创作」周记的内容几乎成为了他们的保留项目。

他打开了那本日记本——他无意侵犯他人隐私，但是Eddy写日记这件事情实在是太奇怪了，奇怪到他短暂地忘记了先前怒气，他作为「好朋友」当然是要探查一下的——头几页被撕掉了，也不知道是什么，但是比起撕掉的几页纸，更吸引他注意的是Eddy在下一页写上的内容。

> 新年目标：
> 
> 1\. ~~不要再爱上哪个女孩~~ ~~也不要爱上哪个男孩~~ ~~更不要爱上我的好朋友~~ 不要让他知道我爱上他就好
> 
> 2\. 争取签到乐团的长期合约
> 
> 3\. 做到第一点就很不错了，你是有尊严的人，你可以的，Eddy Chen加油！

短短几句话好像一盆冷水泼下来，瞬间浇熄了刚才在体内燃烧的愤怒，但又同时重新点燃起了他心中的希望。他不敢相信他们俩的默契居然让他们连应对自己爱上对方的方法都是一模一样的，他不敢相信他爱上了这么一个蠢货，但是他这个蠢货显然是没有什么话语权。去他的自尊，两个人在一起不就是需要互相妥协和配合的吗？从他们开始练二重奏，到后来为了在一起表演四重奏，谁都想拉更多的主旋律，但总是有人要做二提的，多年前就明白的道理怎么现在就忘了呢？是他先开始这一场闹剧，也是他先伤害到对方的，他有责任结束这一切。

他要带他去一个真真正正的约会，有奶茶有火锅的约会，正好那家火锅店是通宵营业的，他可以等到晚会后再在电视台的演播厅外面接他，Eddy因为怕演出犯困加上要上电视——虽然应该不会有特写镜头，但他那么臭美还是会对此很在意——肯定不敢在乐团演出前吃晚饭。然后他们吃完饭后会回到这里，Brett可以拉一首《爱的忧伤》……不，《爱的喜悦》更好，Brett在Eddy面前演奏过无数曲子，但他没试过专门只为他演奏，这会是个好开始。现在他要做的是赶紧回家洗个澡换一身衣服，路上可以先打电话去订位。

他已经坐到驾驶座上手机才震动了起来，电话那头是熟悉的声音，就在圣诞节之前他每天每夜都听着这个声音听了一个礼拜，但他发现一开始觉得温柔甜美的嗓音现在听起来已经毫不特别，他宁愿听听Eddy刚起床时沙哑的声音或者洗澡时跑调的歌声。

『你现在在哪里？我想见见你。』她说。

「你有什么急事吗？我今天挺忙的，明天也挺忙的。」他尽量让自己的语气听上去不要太不耐烦。

『我只是想跟你聊聊，在圣诞节前突然把你甩了——咳咳，我的意思是，我感到很抱歉，我当时没有想清楚，我想请你吃顿饭可以吗？』

Brett看了看时间，「吃饭不必了，吃个brunch吧。」Brunch应该不需要耗时太久，他知道附近有一家咖啡店，正好也可以当面跟她说清楚，给这段关系做一个了断。「地址我现在发给你，待会儿见。」

挂断电话后他下车走到那个咖啡店，咖啡店就在街角，等他们谈完，他就可以回来取车然后赶快回家。

Brett没等多久她就来了，再见到她时没有什么特别的感觉，这不是电影，不会有浪漫的音乐也不会有尴尬的音效。她依旧挂着自信的笑容，不过因为谈话内容两颊冒起了红晕，十分可爱。但他已经没有心动的感觉了，看到她羞涩的微笑时没有，听到她的道歉时没有，当她说想要跟他复合时也没有。

他不知道要怎么不伤人地拒绝她——毕竟他前几天才伤害了自己生命中最重要的人，他已经对自己的说话技巧没什么信心了——于是他只是直言他觉得自己已经找到了爱的人，并且那个人的地位不可能再改变了。她只是有点失望地点点头就走了，没有哭闹也没有吵架，只有一个礼节性的拥抱，也勉强算是好聚好散吧。虽然他已经不喜欢她了，但他还是了解她的个性的。可能她会自己在家不开心几天，但是他相信她一定会从这段关系里走出来，而从她踏出咖啡店之后的人生就已经与他无关了。

他瘫在椅背上松了一口气，现在终于可以全心全意地思考怎么才能让Eddy接受他的爱。他喝完了手中的flat white，一边跑回Eddy家的车库拿他的车，一边在心里继续计划明天的约会，没有注意到刚才停在街边的熟悉的黑色本田。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，洒了一盆狗血 XD


	7. 31st December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Ellie Goulding - Still Falling For You](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1px41147CV)**  
>  It took us a while  
>  Because we were young and unsure  
>  With love on the line  
>  What if we both would need more  
>  But all your flaws and scars are mine  
>  Still falling for you

从演播厅走出来时已经是晚上九点多，他肚子里的咕咕声快要比整个弦乐部一起演奏的声音还要响。他有点后悔没吃晚饭，但是想想他旁边的那个男生（坐下来时肚子都快要撑爆西装外套了，还不知道要把扣子解开！），那他还是宁愿饿一饿吧，要是刚好让镜头拍到他这样那就真的是dishonour family了。

他走出电视台的大楼就看到了马路对面的Brett，与其说是看到还不如说是感受到，这不像是视觉主导，更像是一种互相吸引的磁场。他能在高中从教学楼的三楼上望下去，在操场上挤满整个年级的人群中一眼找到Brett，现在也能在对面马路看到刚好逃离路灯映照，倚在他的奔驰旁边的Brett。同理，Brett能在他看到自己的那一刻抬头精准望向在三楼的Eddy，也能第一时间站直准备迎接饥肠辘辘的Eddy。

Brett正穿着黑色西装，甚至打了条领带。反而Eddy已经脱下了燕尾服挂在手臂上，松开的领结挂在衣领下，白衬衫解开了两颗扣子，不修边幅的样子仿佛他只是一个在节假日穿燕尾服的神经病，而Brett才是那个要去表演的人。

他其实在见到Brett的那一刻就想假装没看见他，可惜他们已经对上了视线，而Eddy只需要一个眼神就会不自禁地想要离他近一点，再近一点，近到他看清了Brett的领带下其实也没有扣上第一颗纽扣，他已经来不及逃了。不过讲道理，他来的时候是直接排练完后跟整个乐团坐乐团租的大巴来的，现在他直接回去就得等公交。那么既然有车来接自己，为什么不上呢？

他想起昨天看到的女孩，她只得到了一个拥抱，自己却拥有穿着西装的Brett用奔驰送自己回家的待遇。他自豪了短暂的一秒钟，然后又在心里为把自己跟她比较感到羞耻。人家是女朋友，即使甩了Brett还是能重新把他拉回身边，而你又是谁？

他坐到副驾驶上，不等Brett开口说话就跟他说想要回家。他不会允许自己再沉溺于这种关系中，即使这意味着他要强忍住自己本能般的欲望，不再看向他也不再跟他说话。管Brett要说什么甜言蜜语，他也不会再被他欺骗到了。

回家后他直奔睡房，一路把身上束手束脚的衣服脱掉，在回到睡房后砰的一声把房门甩上就摔在了床上。他知道把人晾在外面不好，但是他真的太累了，连吃饭洗澡都顾不上，还哪里能顾得上Brett，反正他也不是第一次把Brett单独留在自己家了。

在入睡前他听到了大门关上的声音，好嘛，直接走掉了，他就知道Brett见自己这样就不会再浪费时间在自己身上了。明明这是他想要的结果，为什么他还是会感到失望呢……

「砰——咚——我操！」Eddy坐起来，暴躁地把头发抓成一个鸡窝，他觉得自己才刚合上眼就被吵醒了。他踢着拖鞋走出大厅，就看到Brett的双手都拿着一个塑料袋，里面看上去好几个饭盒，他手指还勾着两杯大杯装的珍珠奶茶，刚才的声响应该就是他因为没有手空出来关门而一脚踢在门上所导致的。

Brett把手上的袋子都放在饭桌上才转身看向他。「你应该睡了差不多一个小时了，现在精神一点了吗？」Brett挠挠头讨好地笑起来。

「没有！要不是认得你的声音我还以为家里遭贼了呢！」Eddy觉得自己连眼睛都没法完全睁开，骂他两句都感觉累得慌。

「不好意思不好意思，我可能买太多吃的回来了，但是你不吃饭半夜会饿醒的。」Brett边说边把Eddy推进浴室，「去洗把脸就精神了。」他倚着门框看着人走到洗手池前，Eddy从镜子的倒影看到Brett正盯着自己看，于是转过身来把他推出去然后关上厕所门，Brett这才回到大厅把刚刚买的饭盒一个个拿出来并摆好碗筷。

洗了把脸果然是感觉精神了一点，Eddy走出浴室就闻到浓烈的饭香，而且闻上去全都是自己无论胃口好坏都无法拒绝的食物，被困倦压过的饥饿感此时又重新耀武扬威地出现，他这下是绝对不可能再回去睡觉了。

他刚坐到饭桌前Brett就开始喋喋不休，「我真的买了太多了，但我不知道你现在想吃什么，于是就把你喜欢吃的都买回来了。这是海南鸡饭，这是咖喱牛腩，这是香茅猪排，还有腐乳炒通心菜，我是从两家不同的店里买回来的，所以才去了那么久，不过我想着刚好可以让你多睡会儿。」Eddy干咳了两声，Brett便讪讪地闭上了嘴。

「吃点吧？」Brett小心翼翼地说。Eddy的肚子适时地叫了起来，他看了看递到自己面前的碗筷，便顺从自己的食欲开始大快朵颐。正好他专注于吃东西就不能开口跟他说话，他下定决心了，他有他说自己有自己吃，吃完就回房间继续睡觉。

「看你这反应，昨天是看到我跟她在咖啡店了吧？」Brett见他吃自己买的食物吃得津津有味，那是不是代表他开始接受自己了？

咖喱很香，牛腩很软，Eddy差点就可以沉浸在食物中，忘记周围的一切——但也只是差点罢了。他可以接受自己从好友变炮友，但他不能接受自己做第三者。世界上没有两全其美，Brett不可能既拥有女朋友又拥有自己，这不公平，更不公平的是他知道自己今天一旦不拒绝他，他总有一天会破坏自己的原则。因为在他的内心深处，他坚定地相信Brett值得所有的美好，无论是两全其美，还是十全十美。

「欸，你是哭了吗？」Brett还没来得及放到嘴里的半块海南鸡掉回了碗里，他手忙脚乱地给Eddy递纸巾，Eddy没有接，于是他又尴尬地把纸巾盒放回原处。Eddy只是继续埋首于自己的饭碗中，也不知道是不是真的那么好吃。Brett看不清Eddy的脸，只能站起来走到他旁边，蹲在地上努力查看他的表情。

「你别吃了——不是！」Brett赶忙捂着嘴，在心里咒骂自己一急就容易乱说话，「我的意思是，你别哭了。」Eddy忍不住噗嗤一下笑出来，他知道Brett最不擅长应付眼泪了，所以他才会每一次跟自己去看电影都提议去看那种特效巨多排场巨大的爆米花电影，因为他也清楚Eddy就是很爱哭，看那种催泪的剧情片他会受不了的——是Brett受不了，他受不了Eddy每次都把眼泪鼻涕抹到他衣服上，一出电影院肩膀和胸前的布料就湿了一大块。但Eddy就很喜欢看那种剧情片，因为只有在看电影时他的泪腺才最发达，看一场电影可以把平时积攒的眼泪一次过发泄出来真的很爽，不过当然还因为看着Brett不知道该怎么办只能任由自己处置让人更爽。

「好了好了，笑了就好嘛。」Brett有点后悔自己刚才把纸巾盒放在最远的角落，他左看右看，情急之下没想那么多，便直接伸手去擦掉Eddy脸上的泪水。看到Eddy一下子抖了抖他立刻就懊恼起来，自己怎么又把人给吓到了呢？不过Eddy很配合地没有向后缩，于是Brett把这视作自己可以继续下去的标示。「我那天见她是因为我要跟她说清楚，我跟她的关系已经结束了，以后也不可能再续前缘。」

「为什么啊？」Brett能听出来Eddy的语气里透着真诚的疑惑，他就不明白了，为什么Eddy那么聪明，在这件事情上却那么迟钝呢？

「为什么啊？」Brett笑着重复，Eddy已经没有再哭，但Brett的手还是借机停留在他脸颊上。「因为我爱你啊！」

「嗤——」Eddy这下才偏过头去，嘴角带着自嘲的弧度。

「为什么你不肯相信我爱你呢？」Brett自认为很了解他，但现在他是真的不知道Eddy是怎么想的。

「因为你值得更好的啊！」Eddy说，坚定得不允许任何反驳。「我内向胆小，总是躲在你背后，除了你之外我所结交的大部分朋友都是因为他们是你的朋友，现在我自己在乐团里除了我们小提琴声部的人我就不认识其他人了。」

「那你也值得更好的啊！」Brett打断了他，「我没有一段感情是长久的，我固执己见，我冲动得要命，我想到了什么就要不计后果地去做，那我为什么还是相信你爱我呢？」

「我不……等一下，你怎么……你偷看了我的日记本？」Eddy一开始还本能地否认，但是很快就从惊慌中反应过来。

「啊哈，」Brett干笑了两声却让气氛更尴尬了，「我可以解释的！我那时候很愤怒，我以为你不爱我，所以我那时候已经不剩什么理智了，然后我无意中发现了你的日记本，毕竟你知道你一向都不写日记的嘛，所以我当然会好奇……不对，这不是重点，重点是你也承认你爱我是吗？」

Eddy一直都对Brett的厚脸皮十分有信心的，他尝试了好几秒才顺利组织语言，「是，那又怎样？但你不应该偷看我的本子。」

「但我们彼此相爱！」Brett兴奋地从地上跳起身，双手放回他的脸颊上，用力地亲了他一口，以至于发出了响亮的啵一声，然后又蹲回原处。

「呕！！！」Eddy用手背擦了擦嘴，「你的嘴好油！」

「你的嘴也好油！还有咖喱味！」Brett大声反驳。

「你有海南鸡味！」Eddy也不甘示弱，有一瞬间他们忘记了这几天发生的一切，就只是像平常一样拌嘴。

「但是我不嫌弃你的咖喱味，因为我爱你！」Brett终于记得这场对话的目的，「如果你不相信的话我就要说到你相信为止，我爱你我爱你我爱你——」

「好了好了好了，你好恶心，你像那个Daniel*一样恶心！」Eddy不愿意承认，但他心中的郁闷和疑虑已经在这一来一往中一扫而空了，因为很明显Brett就是他的Brett，那个幼稚又烦人但同时可爱迷人的Brett，无论他们是什么关系、有没有上过床都不会改变这一点。

「Daniel？哪个Daniel？」Brett皱起眉使劲思考，但他想不起来他们有认识一个Daniel。

「我们上次在你家电视上看的那个电影的男主之一！天呐你有专心看吗？」Eddy气愤地推了推Brett的肩膀，Brett便一屁股摔在了地上。

Brett伸出双手，「救命，我脚麻了，快扶我起来。」Brett握住了Eddy的手，Eddy毫无悬念地也被拉到了地上。每一次，每一次苦肉计都会成功的，Brett骄傲地想。

「我开玩笑的，我当然记得。」幸好他刚刚想起来了，在他家看的，那应该就是三个月前看的那部爱情喜剧*，「但怎么样也应该是像那个Mark吧？我告诉你，青梅竹马就是应该要在一起的。」

「怎么样？所以你也要说那句名台词吗？『I like you very much, just as you are』*（我喜欢你，就是你现在的样子）？」Eddy故意夸张地模仿电影中男主角表白时的语气。

「嗯哼，我爱你，就像你也爱我，just as I am。」Brett忽略Eddy开玩笑的语气，认真说道。

Well，Eddy想，他确实没法反驳这一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*「那部爱情喜剧」指的是《BJ单身日记》第一部，Daniel（Hugh Grant饰演，其实并不恶心，只是渣x）和Mark（Colin Firth饰演）是两个男主的名字。Mark和女主Bridget Jones是青梅竹马，那句经典的表白台词「I like you very much, just as you are.」是Mark对Bridget说的。_  
>  如果没有看过《BJ单身日记》的话，建议点开正文前的notes里面的超链接，那个用Still Falling For You作为bgm的剪辑就足以让你get到本文的所有电影相关的references啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
> 因为不信任自己的坑品所以好久没有写过连载了，能写完真不容易，尤其是在写这篇文之前出现了很多事情（二次元的、三次元的），我对琴的感情也有变化，所以我已经有一阵子没写文了。这篇文其实是七月份时跟L老师聊到的脑洞，本来只是说来玩玩，没打算要写，只不过是上个月终于闲下来了，想写点什么又没有灵感，于是就在我跟L老师的聊天记录里面找灵感，然后找到了这个故事相对完整的脑洞，而且还刚好很适合用来当圣诞贺文。  
> 一天更一章的形式也是突发奇想，不过下定决心要这么写之后就把原来的构思扩充了很多。本来写大纲时就想好了bgm，只不过像我这么spontaneous的写手又怎么可能真的跟着大纲写呢？所以结果就是写出来的内容和文风跟原本想好的bgm又有很大差别，最终改了大半。


End file.
